


Panic

by CarolineWonders



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineWonders/pseuds/CarolineWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles may or may not be freaking out about telling Derek he's dating his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic I've written. I hope you enjoy.

“He’s going to kill me!” Stiles groans and drops face first onto her bed. This was not going to end well not at all. He was going to die. Derek was going to actually rip his throat out with his teeth like he’s threatened to so many times before. Cora sighs and watches him raising her eyebrow.  
“He’s not going to kill you. I’m pretty sure he already knows.”  
Stiles squeaks, a very manly squeak thank you very much, and rolls over to stare at her. “You’re lying! He can’t know. He would have ended me already.”  
Cora laughs, “He’s a werewolf remember? He can smell you on me. Plus he’s not stupid, you’re always here. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out.” Stiles pouts and lays his head on her lap, “You telling him is actually just a courtesy thing.” She smiles at him running her hands through his hair.  
He shakes his head, “He’s just gunna use it as an excuse to cause me bodily harm. That’s what he does. He slams me against walls and threatens me. He doesn’t like me! Why would he be okay with me dating his sister. Oh my god! I really am going to die.” He whimpers and jumps up pacing, “He’ll make it look like an accident so my father doesn’t get suspicious. My father! I can’t die, he needs me. Who else will take care of him?”  
“Stiles…”  
“And Scott, Scott needs me! I’m his best friend. I mean sure he’s forgotten about me in wake of him and Allison getting back together, but he’s still my best friend despite that.” He pauses and looks at her, “Are we as bad as them because they’re pretty mushy. Please tell me we’re not that mushy. It’s disgusting.” He throws his arms up and starts pacing again, “ Plus I promised that I would be there for their wedding whenever it happens. I’m supposed to be the best man!”  
“Stiles!” Cora stands up and walks over to him grabbing his shoulders spinning him around to face her.  
“Hey! Manhandling! These are honest co-mpfh.” Cora grins against Stiles lips kissing him, effectively cutting off his rant. His arms flail behind her before settling on her hips as he kisses her back. He’s just as enthusiastic about the kiss as he is everything else. It’s messy and there’s a bit too much teeth but Cora wouldn’t have it any other way. She bites his lip pulling back slightly causing him to moan quietly. She smiles and presses her lips against his in a closed mouth kiss.  
“Better?” He nods slowly smiling.  
“Better.”  
She wraps her arms around his neck, “Good. We have a few hours before Derek’s due home.”  
“And what do you suggest we do?”  
“I have a few ideas. Most of them end with you and me in bed.”  
He grins, “I like the way you think.” He kisses her pulling her closer to him.


End file.
